


Hate's A Strong Word

by Icealeen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Redemption, TOO MUCH, all the love in my heart, bc i love you uwu, for you, gavin deserves a shot at redemption, i love them, idk where this will go i have no planning or anything, no beta we die like men, these boys need development, tho i will change any mistakes if they're pointed out to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icealeen/pseuds/Icealeen
Summary: A few months after the peaceful android revolution, Connor has been given a permanent job position at the DPD and even lives in his very own apartment. Everyone at the DPD seems to be getting along with the proudly deviant android, everyone except one person. Gavin is still reluctant to accept androids into his everyday life, especially now that they are free. Connor is determined to change his mind.





	1. Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOkay so this the first thing I've contributed to the fandom and I hope you all enjoy!! I rated it mature for cursing and bad language in general, nothing too mature other than that (because we all know Gavin swears like a sailor).
> 
> This isn't a romantic fic at all, it's just a good ole redemption for Gavin Reed because honestly he deserves a chance... idk how often this will update but there's definitely more to come. If I'm not too busy with work, then I'll be busying myself with new chapters.

**MAY 6TH,**  2039

 

PM  **06:03** :35

 

 

 It was Friday evening when Connor found himself walking back to the Detroit Police Station with Hank, they'd only left to go on a quick "coffee run" - they'd  _actually_  gotten more doughnuts and exactly one cup of coffee which Hank drank during the walk back. They'd been warned by the captain that they'd probably be there late tonight, cancelling any plans they'd had for the night before they even began. Connor was thinking about how nice it was to just walk with no particular aim or purpose, to have no programmed mission to focus everything on. It was nice to just be able to move slow, enjoy the gentle breezes in the air as they rustled his deep brown hair into a slightly unruly state. He hadn't even noticed he was smiling until Hank brought it up, giving him a small dig in the waist with an elbow in what Connor understood to be a friendly gesture. Allowing himself a small chuckle, Connor looked to the older man and took a moment to really observe Hank. Since they'd met all those months ago, a lot had changed. Hank's personal hygiene was notably much better, he rarely indulged in his unhealthily large amounts of alcohol stocked away in his house, although there was the occasional binge. No more afternoons stumbling into the station with his shirt on inside out and the reek of last night's mistakes on his breath. Even his house itself was in a much better state, not as dull and dreary, yet he still rarely cleaned up his clothes or washed the dishes.

 

 Connor thought back to a month prior, a strange yet fascinating time for him and many other androids like him. Many androids had stayed in hiding until it felt safe enough to be out in the open again, favouring various hideouts and pro-androids safe spots set up by the public that supported them. Laws had moved fast in order to avoid the possibility of war. A treaty had been signed, androids were granted their freedom and protective laws, they had won over the public with their peaceful displays and demonstrations. Androids were given the rights own properties, the right to work and many other rights Markus had demanded in his video to the world. He had been in many talks with politicians all over the country to ensure the safety of their people. When it came to peace talks and politics, Connor left it up to Markus. He trusted him completely. Connor on the other hand, he'd been spending most of his time with Hank and Sumo during the day, retiring to a nearby hideout at night with other members of Jericho. It was only a month ago that he'd decided to rent an apartment from a kindly young couple, of whom were sheltering a lot of androids over the previous months and recognised Connor from his Cyberlife infiltration march. Everything felt like it was falling together perfectly when, a few days later, Captain Fowler contacted him, offering him a position as a detective alongside Hank. Even the memory brings him a great joy he never imagined could be possible for even a human to feel.

 

 Snapping out of his thoughts, Connor stared up at the building in front him before daintily stepping inside the station, Hank following behind him. Entering the bullpen, Connor stopped in an emotion he could only guess to be shock or awe, or possibly even both. Almost every officer he knew to work with the DPD were stood, waiting for him to enter with beaming smiles and a large paper sign.

**"WELCOME TO THE DPD, CONNOR"**

 Feeling Hank place a hand on his shoulder, like a steadying lifeline to reality, Connor turned to look over at his desk, seeing stacked, wrapped up boxes and cards in envelopes waiting for someone -  _him_  - to open them. His LED began rapidly blinking yellow as he observed the sheer number of gifts, there must have been one from nearly everyone in the precinct. Unique happiness sweeping through his systems, he met eyes with Officer M. Wilson, the man he'd saved in the hostage situation so long ago. The blinding smile he shared with the android sent him into an overwhelming state of emotion, his vocal synthesiser playing up as he saw the pure acceptance and care in his eyes. Connor felt his shoulders shaking before anything else, a clear sign something was malfunctioning in his processors, or maybe even an issue with his biocomponents?

 

 "Connor, you alright?" Hank's gruff voice asked with concern filtering heavily in his words, Connor turned to look at his first and best friend.

 "I... I'm not quite sure what to say, I-" Connor began, his voice quivering as he quickly tried to unscramble his reeling thoughts with a quick diagnostics check. Everything came back clear.

 "Hey buddy, you might want this." Officer M. Wilson offered, his extended hand gripping a tissue?

 "Why would I..." Connor started, only to interrupt himself when he feels a soft drop of liquid on his chin land on his suit. Raising a hand delicately to his cheek, he let out a soft gasp as he touched the tears streaming down his face.

 "Crying's a real pain, I'm sorry you gotta deal with it, man," Wilson commented, smiling more (though Connor thought it impossible) as Connor gingerly accepted the tissue and softly wiped his face.

 

 After a few moments of almost dead silence, the only sound being the muffled sobs of the moved android, everyone decided to one by one give their congratulations and affirming pats on the back. Interestingly (to Connor anyway), each interaction brought more tears to his eyes and he made internal notes of each example to save for later analysis. When everyone had said their piece, he saw Captain Fowler in the corner wearing the shadow of a smile on his usually frown covered face as the man made his way over.

 "It's not much, but it's what you deserve. Hank was right about you, you're a good one, Connor." Connor nodded appreciatively at the captain's unusually kind words, watching as he turned to address the crowd "Everyone, we're headin’ on over to Connor's apartment for the housewarming party."

 "A housewarming party? For... me?" Connor asked, confusion showing in his blinking yellow light and his brown eyes.

 "Yeah, we know it's late. We've been busy this past month, but we're throwing one now." Hank answered, his eyes focusing on the younger, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

 "...Yes, it counts for a whole lot. Thank you, lieutenant, captain." He thanked, looking at them as he spoke their titles with a spark of joy in his eyes.

 

 In the far corner, close to the break room, Connor spotted him holding a deep glare and folded arms like a petulant child, their eyes meeting as he huffed and walked into the break room. Slipping through people, trying to be polite but quick, Connor made his way into the break room to see him sat on a chair muttering to himself.

 "Oh great, it's the fucking plastic prick. Get outta here before I send you to the fucking scrapyard." Connor had at least 4 retorts he could have used on Gavin, some of them making it difficult not to chuckle aloud, but he had decided to be the bigger person.

 "I was only coming to ask if you were okay? You seemed uncomfortable, and perhaps even angry." Gavin's face scrunched into a scowl, standing up and opening his mouth to retort, being interrupted before he began.

 "I would very much like if you were to attend my housewarming party. I've been made aware that you haven't bought a gift, so I understand if it is awkward to turn up without one. I don't mind though." Connor's LED had finally returned to its stable blue and he gave, for the first time, a genuine smile to Gavin.

 "Why the fuck would I want to come to your stupid fucking party?" Gavin hastily responded, plopping back into his seat and looking at something in his hands, only to look up a few seconds later to glare at Connor. "Get outta here."

 "The invitation still stands. I hope to see you there." Connor promptly turns around, walking out of the break room with large strides to join the rest of the group who were getting ready to leave.

 

 

**MAY 6TH,**  2039

 

PM  **07:31** :48

 

 

 Connor didn't know what to expect. He'd never attended a housewarming party before - scratch that, he's never attended  _any_  kind of party before. He was half expecting there to be alcohol but was relieved to find that they'd decided against it, for Hank's sake. By this point, he had opened most of the presents they had bought for him, he was still in shock that they got him anything at all. As a matter of fact, he was still shocked that any of this was happening. He was certain he was disliked around the precinct although all this effort for him proved otherwise, a very happy surprise in his opinion. He started feeling like he was one of them. It was strange. He liked it.

 

 Officer M. Wilson (he insisted on being called Mike) bought him a new tie, talked about how he ruined his old Cyberlife one when Connor used it as a tourniquet. The thought he’d put into the gift gave Connor a strange sensation, searching the internet resulted in the word nostalgia popping up. Interesting. Chris Miller had noted that Connor now took to wearing casual suits rather than his Cyberlife uniform, so he had gifted him some matching items. A set of delicate and golden fish shaped cufflinks with a golden tiepin also bearing a fish-like shape, along with a belt buckle in the same pattern and colour. When asked why fish, he responded with something about how he “seemed the type” to like fish, which he had to agree with. Connor thought the items were rather endearing.

 

 Opening the thin box given by the captain, before he rushed off home, revealed a shiny new handgun with the code "RK800" etched into the barrel of it. The captain insisted on giving him a gun, though his wife insisted to give him something sweet. This was apparently their compromise. Connor was glad. Officer Tina Chen, someone Connor was certain didn’t like him, recalled him speaking about enjoying the physical copies of books Hank owned and planned with Person to buy him his first few books for his new collection. How they’d known the type of books he enjoyed, he’d never know. Other gifts such as small plants, and some blue blood, were amongst the pile on the dining table (he was sure he’d never use it, but it came with the apartment).

 

 Connor had noted there was one box he had yet to open, it was wrapped in the same paw patterned wrapping paper he’d seen at Hank’s house, hidden shoddily in the laundry room. Connor smiled as he saw the grey-haired man from across the room, gently raising the box and carrying over to him like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Silently, he placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch Connor was sat on and looked between the box and the android a few times, almost nervously. Excitedly, Connor pulled at the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box with intrigue, desperate to know what was inside. The first thing he pulled out was a set of scented candles, ones he recognised from a smaller candle shop he and Hank were in to question a witness.

 

 “I uh, I noticed, when we were talking to that woman, you were interested in the candles. You asked about the flavours. Said these were your favourite.”

 Connor grinned wide at the explanation provided, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his friend who gave a small smile back. Looking back to the box, he lifted out another item, soft and folded neatly, he brought out a set of shirts, all with small dogs or paw prints on them. With the grin permanently stuck on his face, he placed them gently down and looked back at Hank before taking another present out. How much was in here?   
  
 The next two items were also dog themed, much to Connor’s excitement, one being a set of six pairs of socks with different similar dog drawings on them. One pair even had a Saint Bernard on them! Hank must have noticed the immensely gleeful look on the younger’s face as he chuckled from his spot next to the couch. The other thing was a beanie hat, like the one he still had from his infiltration into Jericho, Hank had laughed the first time he saw him wear it, so he had chosen not to put it on again. This proved to him that it wasn’t a mocking laugh. Softly, he ran his fingers over a wonky, ironed on badge of a Saint Bernard’s face on the front of the hat. In fact, the more he looked at it, the more it looked like…

 “Yeah, that’s Sumo, before you ask. I… had it printed for you.”

 

 “Why so much dog stuff?” Officer Chen asked, a quiet chuckle coming from the woman as she leaned against a wall.

 “I like dogs.” Connor says, a bright, lopsided smile aimed at Tina as he tilted his head at her, glad when she burst into a smile.

 God, how could he smile so much? How did humans do this so regularly? This was genuinely concerning for him. Maybe he’d broken some wires in his face and now it was stuck like this?

 “Alright there’s one more thing in there, be gentle with it, y’hear?” Hank told him, walking around the back of the couch to seat himself next to the android.

 “Of course, Hank. I’m always careful.” He replied, waiting for Hank to nod in approval before he eagerly dived into the box to see the final gift.

 

 It wasn’t clothes, it was hard and smooth, glass perhaps? Feeling around, it felt like a frame? His fingers clutching the edges of it, he tenderly grasped the object and raised it up out of the box, pulling it to him slowly. After around a minute of silence, Connor finally released yet another sob, confused at how much one person can cry in a single evening. What he’d pulled out was a framed photograph, one of him and Hank grinning at the camera like children, he remembered the picture fondly. It was his very  _first_  day officially being a detective. Hank had brought him a scarf with the DPD’s logo on it and wrapped it snugly around his neck, accompanied by his new DPD jacket and official badge, both of which were worn in the image. Connor was holding his badge up in pride, eyes crinkled in joy and lips curved so sweetly, Hank’s face matched his glee perfectly with a hint of pride in his much more wrinkled face. Connor placed the photo down to avoid dropping it while his emotions were compromising his coordination, as he looked his friend in the eye.

 

 “Hank… I-” He started, not knowing where the sentence was going but trying to get it there anyway. “This is…”  
 “Connor, don’t start with the tears again… It’s just a picture.” Hank tried to lessen its importance, a hand gripping Connor’s shoulder supportively as sobs raked through his body more so than before.

 “I think, I finally understand human sentiment. This means so much to me, Hank, I-” Connor cut himself off by throwing himself into Hank for a hug, he’d never known why a person would need one until now.

 

 Hank cautiously wrapped his arms around the android, patting his back as he let out more tears into his shirt; a wet patch forming though he didn’t have the heart to call him out on it, not when he was like this. As Connor pulled back, reaching into his pocket for the tissue from before, Hank softly placed a hand on Connor’s head and rubbed his hair. He quickly pulled away when he realised he was treating the man like a child, brushing the hair back into place before grabbing the photograph and standing up.

 “Where should it go, Connor?” He asked, looking around the rather dull apartment which still had very little décor, much to Hank’s exasperation.

 “On the mantle, above the fireplace,” Connor answered almost immediately, pointing to where it was located against the wall of the at the left side of the room. Hank hustled on over to it, placing it in the centre after popping out its stand so it would balance easy.

 “Yeah, looks good there.” Hank agreed, stepping back with a smile as he examined its position.

 

 Around twenty minutes had passed since he opened his gifts, he’d cleaned up his face in the bathroom and was mingling with various officers, all until he heard slightly aggressive voices coming from his kitchen-dining area.

 “What are you doing here? Thought you’d be as far away as possible.”

 “Are you gonna fucking throw me out?”

 “…”

 “Didn’t think so. Get off your high horse, you hated him too a few months ago.”

 “Things change, Gavin, and I never actually hated him. He just  _unnerved_ me a bit.”

 “Fucking liar. Besides, he fucking invited me.”

 “Wow, now who’s the liar.”

 

 “Excuse me, Officer Brown, I won’t be a moment.” Connor excused himself, as politely as he could, Brown nodding his head at him as he wandered towards the voices.

 “Connor? I swear, he wasn’t invited.” Tina insisted, almost apologetically as she noticed the android step into the room slowly.

 “No, he was. I asked him to come.” Connor confirmed, sharing a small smile with Tina and then Gavin, neither of whom gave him one back (although certainly for different reasons).

 “Why would you invite him? Didn’t he punch you in the stomach once?” Tina quickly reprimanded, Connor recalling her to be there when he denied Gavin his coffee he’d asked for.

 “He did.” Was all she got as a response, looking between the two in confusion before walking towards the living room.

 “I’ll just uh…” She said, leaving in confusion as she pondered Connor’s reasoning.

 

 “You came.” Connor quietly pointed out after a moment of silence, Gavin’s now closed eyes not opening to land on him once.

 “Yeah.” Came his quieter response, the renown android hater finding himself, for once, lost for words.

 “Thank you.” Connor’s words seemed to almost strike him with fire, Gavin’s eyes snapping open as he practically slammed something down on the table before rushing out of the room, stumbling a little.

 Eyes widened in a startled bewilderment, Connor brought himself over to where the man had been standing, looking down at what he had planted on the table. It was an envelope. Addressed to him. Opening it, Connor slid out a card with a night time image of Detroit displayed across the front of it, the words inside Connor recognised as definitely written in Gavin’s handwriting. ‘Welcome to the team, Connor.’

 

 Connor smirked.


	2. Team Building Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, Connor and Gavin actually make a pretty good team, when push comes to shove. Though, there's no way in hell Gavin will let Connor call the shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be a long note, just a quick thank you for all the lovely comments! It really makes my day to read them all, I appreciate them so much!! And thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, you guys make me so happy!!!
> 
> I tried updating as fast as I could, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**MAY 9TH,** 2039

AM **09:15** :42

 

 

The warming glow of Monday’s sunny morning was a delight on the android’s face, the bright streaks of sunlit joy stretching across the sky like an artist’s perfect blend of gentle watercolour paints sweeping across a canvas. Intoxicated by the masterpiece of the sky, his deep brown eyes gazing out into the blue depths of the cloudless day. The only clouds in sight were those in his head, still blocking out the time as he now ran through the busy streets of Detroit to avoid being even later for work. This was his first time being late. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

“So, he shows his face. Captain’s been waiting to speak to us.” Gavin’s aggressive voice intoned, the man in question leaning against the wall by the door. His grin was shit-eating.

“It seems I was late, I will have to apologise to Captain Fowler.” He paused, looking to Gavin and then over to Hank’s empty desk. “Why is the Captain requesting us?”

“Anderson’s sick or something. I think Fowler’s dropping me with babysitting duty.” Gavin responds with a huff, pushing himself off the wall and gesturing with his head for Connor to follow.

“Sick?” Connor’s eyes widened in worry for his friend, stalling for a moment before his legs kicked in and carried him towards the captain’s office. Gavin swooped his head around to look at the android, taking a moment to look at his face as Connor dug his heels into the ground to avoid crashing into him.

“He’s fine, called this morning,” Gavin started, giving the puzzled man a push on his shoulder before continuing “Don’t… uh don’t “worry” or whatever.”

Walking into the Captain’s office, Fowler immediately looks up then back down at the tablet in his hand and mutters something under his breath. Connor decides not to focus his hearing on it. Gavin pulls out a chair and flops into it, turning his head to glare at Connor who stands a few paces behind them. Silently, Gavin gestures to the chair next to him with his head, Connor tilting his head in confusion for a moment before realising what he was doing. He should sit next to him! Connor jumped into action, padding his way over to the seat and settling himself down.

“Connor, you’re late?” Captain Fowler said though it came out more like a question, he finally let his eyes rest on the two men sat opposite him.

“Yes, my apologies Captain,” Connor responded quickly, his hand in his pants pocket fiddling with his 1994 US quarter dollar coin.

“There’s been a robbery at a jewellery store, I want you two on the case,” Fowler announced, eyes flipping back to the file on his screen.

“Captain, I feel I would of more use on a homicide case. With my analytical capabilities, I coul-” Connor began, Gavin sighing in displeasure at his voice.

“I said I want you on this case, Connor. Understand?” Captain Fowler interrupts, Connor’s LED glimmering in a yellow hue as he brings his hands to his lap and twiddles his thumbs.

“Yes, of course, Captain.” This time it was Fowler’s turn to sigh, looking at the ridiculously obedient deviant once more.

“There’s a possibility of an android being involved.” He informed them, Gavin rolling his eyes and muttering something distasteful. “A witness claimed to see them bleedin’ blue. You can scan for blue blood, you’re the most qualified for this case.”

At this Gavin scoffed, the nicer behaviour he showed the previous Friday seeming to fade away as he squirmed aggressively under Connor’s eyes.

“Qualified my ass, plastics don’t go to school, plastics don’t fucking need qualifications to be qualified. It’s fucking bullshit.” He raved, his demeanour switching with a snap as he stood from his seat.

“Gavin you better get yourself under control, dammit!” Fowler yelled, raising from his seat and slamming his hands on the desk. Connor was lost for words as the two men stared each other down like two alphas fighting for the top position.

“Why are even defending them? They’re fucking machines!” Connor took a steadying breath, he knew it helped humans in these situations and figured to try it on himself.

“It’s our job to defend them now, Reed! They’re citizens! Whether you like it or not, you gotta deal with it! Now!” Closing his eyes helped, it blocked out his surroundings. Easier to forget.

“Fuck that!” Another ragged breath tears itself out of his lips, trying to calm the rapid pumping of his artificial heart.

“Please, stop shouting.” Connor tried, his voice being left in the air as the two men hurled louder words at each other.

He didn’t hear the words anymore, just mindless yelling buzzing through his mind and reverberating through his entire system. Breaths came hard and fast like he’d die without them, despite not requiring them, his eyes were dazed, and one hand gripped on his coin so hard, his artificial skin was breaking. If he could sweat, then he was sure he’d be drenched by now. All his scans were telling him about multiple issues but no fixes, just errors and warnings.

“Connor…” Gavin suddenly appeared in Connor’s blurred vision, his hand on the android’s arm as he gave him a slight shake.

“Connor, what happened?” Fowler too, sat on the desk in front of the hazy-eyed man as he tried to snap back to reality.

“I… There was… And the shouting… I don’t,” Connor struggled, hand still tightly clenched around his coin as he took a shaky breath. “I don’t know…”

Gavin opened his mouth, just to close it several seconds later. He knew what a panic attack looked like. Teenage years for the gen z kids were certainly stressful, but the last time he’d had one wasn’t all that long ago. He knew what it felt like, what it looked like, this machine wasn’t replicating it, he was experiencing it.

 

“Connor, look at me,” Gavin ordered, kneeling to his eye level and slowly uncurling the android’s fingers from the tightened ball they were.

“G-Gavin,” Connor tried, failing to get any other words out as his vocal synthesiser refused to work with him. “I’m sorry…”

“Come on, plastic. Why are you apologising?” Gavin shushed him, directing him on his breathing patterns to help him relax easier and allowing him to squeeze his hand tightly.

“I’m crying… I-I don’t know, I don’t know why,” Gavin just sighed in response, shushing him again as he gestured for the android to close his eyes and breathe.

 

It took several minutes to get Connor back into working order, his overloaded systems requiring a cooldown as he was overheating from the severe emotional reactions. Strangely enough, it was all thanks to Gavin that he managed to calm down, the man had gotten him breathing in a way that helped soothe his thought process and bring his brimming anxiety down. Connor, amazed by Gavin’s professional handling, was smiling into his cup of coffee (he didn’t need it but Gavin told him a drink would help) as he thought about the card, sat on his mantle at home with the messy handwriting. Gavin may have caused the panic attack, but he fixed the problem too, and Connor was grateful for that.

 

“I’m okay now, I promise,” Connor assures Gavin, the man sat on the edge of the desk, arms folded and hair a mangled mess. “I’m, not quite sure why that happened.”

“It’s… God,” Gavin started, a hand going to his hair and ruffling its way through, Connor assumed that to be an anxious tick. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Detective Reed. We should move onto the case now.”  Connor continues, finishing his coffee as he stands up.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Gavin looked at the android for the first time in a few minutes, immediately dragging his eyes to the floor after seeing the tear-stained plastic cheeks.

“I’d like to, please.” Connor insisted, wiping his face with his sleeve as walked around the chair towards the door. “Come on, Detective Reed.”

  


**MAY 9TH,** 2039

AM **10:30** :23

  


The crime scene didn’t yield much for the investigators that were already on the scene, the jewellery store was drowned in broken glass and scattered pearls from a necklace that hadn’t made it. They had found that there was human blood on some of the glass, despite there being nobody in the store at the time of the robbery, leading there to be a human suspect also. Waiting for Gavin to introduce themselves to the investigators, Connor scanned the area and located where the blue blood had been before its dissipation into the air. Explaining to Gavin what he had found, they both followed the path of the blood until they stopped in the middle of the back room. Confusion filled them as they exchanged a frown in the silence, Gavin heading over to the broken wall safe, the door having been burst through immense pressure. A scan told Connor that it was some form of contained explosive. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.

 

“What do you think, tin can? Where’d he go?” Gavin asked, the name not being said in the usual demeaning tone as he leaned against a wall.

“There’s still blue blood on the floor here.” Connor pointed out, his hand gesturing to a small puddle on the floor.

“And?” Gavin responded, lifting his grey eyes to meet with the android’s deep brown ones from across the room.

“Blue blood evaporates after two hours. The crime happened five hours ago.” Connor didn’t take his eyes of Gavin as the man instantly straightened, his face dropping slightly in shock.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Connor knelt down and dipped two of his slender fingers into the thirium. Gavin cocked his head to the side in confusion, about to call him out until the android shushed him. Raising the fingers to his mouth, Connor placed them against his tongue as he analysed it as quick as his systems could. Audibly disgusted, Gavin rushed over to the man and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“I’m analysing the blood, I can do this faster than anyone else,” Connor informed him, looking at his fingers as he relayed his results of the scan. “TR400 model, bought by an unidentified male. Reported missing 8 months ago.”

“Hmm…” Gavin lowly hummed, walking over to the wall he was previously leaning against and pushing his back against it once more.

 

Connor looked up, spotting exactly what he wanted to, then suddenly walked over to the desk in the room, dragging a chair over to the spot the blood was in. Gavin perked up at this, curious but cautious enough to pull out his gun from inside his jacket and hold it in a readied stance. Nodding to Connor, he watched the android to climb up on the chair as he pulled his own gun out and slowly lifted the vent he had located earlier.

  


**BANG**

 

Connor fell to the floor in his haste to duck down out of the bullet’s path, gun flying out of his hands while Gavin dragging him away from the vent as another loud shot resounded through the room. A large-bodied android male dropped out of the vent, a handgun pointed straight at Gavin’s head as the man pushed the disoriented android behind him. The two gun-wielding men stared at each other, eyes boring into eyes as soft shivers ran down Gavin’s sweat-slick back, a wave of anxiety heckling the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

“Drop your gun, if you think I won’t shoot then you’re wrong.” The deviant commanded, his hand shaking yet resolve evident in his deep-set eyes.

“There's at least 10 more cops out there, you’re not gonna get out of here in one piece,” Gavin shouted back, his voice almost purposely loud as though he were trying to get the attention of the others outside. “You may as well give up now.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The android shouted back, large hands trembling as he took a step back, tripping over his own feet a small bit.

 

While he was distracted, Connor dived to his feet and grabbed Gavin’s gun from his hands, pointing it at the android as he rushed him. Kicking up into the larger android’s abdomen, Connor shoved the gun up, colliding with his chin. Turning his head, a large fist connected with Connor’s jaw as a handgun bashed the other side of his head, red blotchy errors blurring his vision. Too slow to avoid the next hit, Connor was pushed backwards in time to see Gavin launch himself at the TR400 model. Wrestling with the large android, Gavin managed to grab the gun from the android and throw it across the room.

 

Full of anxiety, Gavin called Connor’s name and looked back for a second, letting his guard down. Just one punch to his face was all it took for Gavin to spit blood to the floor, struggling to push himself back up on his knees through the ringing in his ears. Shaking, the TR400 model rushed to grab Connor’s personalised gun from the floor, dashing to hide behind Gavin with the gun aimed right at the man’s head. His eyes, wide and full of a terror that shook him to his core, as trembling android stared at Connor in a threatening manner.

 

“You don’t want to kill this human. You’re only going to make matters worse for yourself. Put down the gun.” Connor gently spoke, his hands in the air in surrender as he took a step towards the panicked android.

“You don’t know me! Don’t act like you understand any of this!” The android yelled, pushing the barrel of the gun flat against Gavin’s forehead, the man closing his eyes at the cold sting.

“I know you weren’t here alone, there was a human.” Connor started, quickly scanning the android’s features now that he could see him clearly. Old and new scars alike littered his face, one eye being completely damaged and a large slice across the centre of his forehead, leading back and disappearing under his hood.

“Human? No! N-No human! It was just me!” The android lied, his hands shaking at the word ‘human’ as he scrambled for words.

“They found human blood on the broken glass.” Connor brought up, taking a step towards them as he spoke, registering the android’s defeated expression.

 

Connor slowly approached the android, the TR400 stepping back as if scared of the much smaller man, gun still aimed at Gavin but much more loosely. All it took was a few seconds. Connor took a few more steps. Gavin kept his eyes closed as he felt the android now just behind him, a deep breath stabilising his quaking body. Just a few seconds. Another loud shot resonated around them, a grunt of pain, a gun clashing into the ground then silence. A few seconds felt like an eternity as the sound of the gun hitting the floor echoed out sharply.

“C-Connor?” Gavin’s voice, weak and quiet, called out, the first sound since the clink of the gun hitting the stained floor.

“Gavin!” Connor called back, his whole body trembling as he dropped to his knees, eyes looking around and scanning wildly.

  


Gavin, shock clear in his face, watched as the tall android he thought he hated fell to the ground in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. Why would he take the shot for someone who hated him? Did he even hate him anymore? Gavin had no time to think on it, quickly snatching his gun up and aiming it at the cowering android as more police burst into the room. As they cuffed the android, Gavin carefully lifted Connor up enough to turn him around, his grey eyes immediately going to the wound. Blue stained the new paw print patterned shirt Gavin had noticed him wearing, a large tear in the shoulder and beneath it a perfectly circular hole revealing his inner workings. Connor’s soft brown eyes were filled with fear, something Gavin couldn’t mistake for anything as he held the android tightly in his arms.

 

“Don’t just stand there,” Gavin yelled at some nearby officers, just stood, observing the scene before them. “Get him some help, for fucks sake!”

“I’ll be… fine, Detective Reed.” Connor assured him, the man attempting to sit up while Gavin pushed him back down.

“God… Connor, just shut up. You’re not fine!” Gavin snapped, glaring at the injured man as he huffed out an angry breath.

“We’re here, we’ll handle this now.” A voice told Gavin, two androids rushing around him to gently lift Connor onto a gurney.

“Be… be fucking careful with him.” Gavin weakly yelled to the two androids, one of them giving him a soft pat on the shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, fixed up by the end of the night. I assure you.” He tells Gavin, the man allowing him to check him for wounds.

 

Gavin watched as they carried Connor away, gulping in trepidation while they left his field of vision before he turned to the other officers and began to stumble after them. Outside, he saw the androids move Connor into the back of the android ambulance vehicle, stopped in his tracks as his eyes stuck to the injured man. Seeing them open his shirt and the pale white of his hidden state, reminiscent of the blinding white of the dentists' walls, blue staining the area where his synthetic skin failed to show. It brought an odd feeling to his heart and a lump in his throat, one he swallowed down as he walked, headstrong, to his police cruiser.

 

After a heated argument with Fowler, Gavin started the cruiser back up, already halfway to the station when he decided to take manual control. Heatedly, the man turned the cruiser around and drove faster than he should’ve, in a direction he didn’t realise he was taking until he was there. Parking up, he gingerly walked into the building, seeing various androids buzz around past him as he stepped up to the reception desk.

“An android was just brought in, I need to see him” Gavin nervously told the man behind the counter, shockingly enough he was a human.

“Name and model number?” The soft-eyed human asked him with a sympathetic smile, his red hair sweeping across his head as he leaned towards Gavin.

“Connor, RK800.” He was shocked he remembered it, it was months since he’d seen the jacket with the little code but he somehow just knew it.

“Okay, down that hall in room 118.” Gavin nodded as he turned on his heel, stalking off to see the android he never expected he’d willing want to see.

 

Quickly taking out his phone, he typed rapidly as he wandered towards room 118, eyes not leaving the device in his hand. A fleeting image of a shirt, donning the same paw prints with much less blue stains on them, disappeared behind a lock screen image of Gavin’s face in a profile view, the sun setting behind him in a glorious orange glow.

 

_Thank you for your purchase!_

 

Gavin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you'll probably notice some of my little headcanons about Gavin popping into this fic, I just really like trying to add to his character. He has great potential and I'd like to try my best to use it wisely!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it so much!!
> 
> Again, thanks to the Banned Revolution discord server, every single person in there means so much to me! You all make me smile, and support me when I need it. And you keep my brain inspired to keep writing. I love you guys!! I love everyone in the Connor Army so much, it's such a loving community full of wonderful people!
> 
> Also, congratulations to Bryan and Amelia on their wedding! I'm so happy for them and they make such a beautiful and wonderful couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading uwu 
> 
> Also, thanks to the Banned Revolution discord chat, everyone in there is so wonderful and are such great friends!!! I love you all so much, even after the weird discussions at 3 in the morning and waking up to over 3000+ messages to go through. The #ConnorArmy is the greatest community and everyone I've met through this fandom and through Bryan are wonderful and so kind and I can only hope to know you all for so much longer. We met through this game, but we stayed for each other and that's so heartwarming, it's something I will never forget. Thank you, Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire, and thank you to my friends in the Connor Army!


End file.
